On your side
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: [One-shot] Asahi y Nishinoya terminaron su relación luego de haber perdido contra Datekou. Por consiguiente, ninguno se sentía capaz de enfrentar que ya no estaban juntos y, mucho menos, sentían que sería lo mismo si volvían al equipo. Pero a lo largo del tiempo, ambos se dan cuenta de que no podían darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, no cuando en verdad se querían.


_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Yū Nishinoya x Asahi Azumane.

 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.  
 **Páginas:** 21 (formato Word.)  
 **Basado en:** "On your side", por The Veronicas.

* * *

Asahi y Nishinoya tenían una relación.

Todo comenzó cuando Nishinoya se unió al club. En ese momento, le pareció interesante ver al mejor líbero en su equipo. Todos parecían estar admirados de tener a dicho jugador en el equipo, mientras que él, Nishinoya, se admiró por la existencia de Asahi.

–Tú eres la estrella, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ese primer día, cuando Asahi estaba terminando de guardar los barrotes de la malla.

El mayor se sobresaltó, se giró abruptamente para verlo. Nishinoya estaba terminando de guardar el trapeador, se giró hacia él y le sonrió animado.

–Lo eres, ¿no es así? –insistió, pero Asahi no respondía.

–Azumane –dijo Shimizu, asomándose por la puerta–, disculpa, pero Sawamura te está llamando.

Sin decir más, la mánager se fue, siendo observada por un Nishinoya completamente sonrojado.

–Qué linda es –dijo el líbero.

Asahi se colocó a su lado y asintió.

–Lo es, pero no parece estar interesada en ningún miembro del equipo –Nishinoya se giró hacia él–. Bienvenido al club, mi nombre es Asahi.

Le palpó el hombro y se apresuró en salir de la bodega.

Ese fue el primer momento en que hablaron. Ya después, se hizo más regular verlos conversar durante los entrenamientos, además de que a todos les causaba gracia cuando Nishinoya elogiaba a Asahi y este rechazaba esos elogios.

Un día, de mucha lluvia, tuvieron que cancelar el entrenamiento, puesto que el gimnasio estaba inundado. Ese día, Asahi pensó que sería mejor quedarse un poco en la biblioteca, así podría estudiar más tranquilo para su examen de inglés.

Cuando le dieron las seis de la tarde, pensó que sería la mejor hora para irse a su hogar.

Abrió el paraguas y emprendió camino, pero escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

–¡Asahi-san!

Se giró y vio al líbero corriendo hacia él.

–Nishinoya –dijo Asahi, extendiendo su paraguas hacia él, para protegerlo de la lluvia–, ¿seguías en la escuela?

–Sí –respondió, ganándose junto a él–. Debía hacer una maqueta para biología, así que me quedé terminándola.

–¿Tomarás el autobús? –le preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar–. Te puedo acompañar hasta la parada.

–¡Eso sería genial, Asahi-san!

Ya se acercaba el primer torneo que disputarían sin los de tercero, y su conversación hacia el paradero se centró netamente en eso.

Cuando llegaron ahí, se sentaron mientras miraban el tránsito. Ya estaba oscuro por la lluvia y les era difícil distinguir las luces que se acercaban.

Nishinoya se apegó más a Asahi, y este último lo rodeó, con su brazo, por la cadera. Hacía frío, pero ambos parecían entrar en calor de esa forma.

Nishinoya apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Asahi, respiró profundamente y lo miró. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que su mirada era correspondida.

–Gracias por acompañarme, Asahi-san.

Pero Asahi no dijo nada, simplemente juntó su cabeza con la de él, y aunque dudó un momento, dejó un beso en la coronilla del líbero.

–No fue molestia.

 _Maldición_ …, pensó.

Él era un experto en ponerse nervioso, pero ahora estaba incluso más nervioso… ¡No podía creer que él había tomando una iniciativa como esa!

 _Soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota_ , se repetía.

Al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte de Noya, sus nervios aumentaban, así tanto como su ansiedad.

 _Está asustado. Me propasé. No debí haber hecho eso… ¡No debí haber hecho eso!_

–¡Oh! ¡Allá viene el bus! –gritó el líbero, poniéndose de pie y pidiendo la parada–. ¡Gracias, Asahi-san! Avísame cuando llegues a casa.

Asahi le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

–Hasta mañana, Nishinoya-

Pero fue interrumpido por el sorpresivo beso en los labios que le había dado Nishinoya antes de subirse al bus.

Asahi se quedó anonadado, mirando cómo el autobús se alejaba por la calle.

Ese fue el inicio de lo que vendría después. Al día siguiente, Nishinoya fue capaz de "raptar" a Asahi en uno de los recesos, encerrarse, ambos, en un cubículo del baño de hombres cerca del gimnasio para hablarle.

–Asahi-san, ¿yo te gusto?

Titubeó bastante, mientras el líbero lo miraba expectante, con mucha emoción contenida. Asahi cubrió su rostro un poco, pero viendo el espacio reducido en el que se encontraban, no importaba lo que hiciera, de todas maneras se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Nunca lo había asumido, menos en voz alta… Pero después de la cercanía que desarrollaron a lo largo de su estadía en el club, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, el líbero le provocaba _ciertas_ cosquillas en el estómago.

–S-sí –dijo, por fin.

Nishinoya lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que Asahi perdiese un poco el equilibrio.

–¡A mí también me gustas, Asahi-san!

Asahi cubrió la boca del líbero, asustado por la posibilidad de que alguien los escuchara. Nishinoya corrió la mano de su boca y sonrió ampliamente.

–Está bien, Asahi-san, no hay nadie que pase por aquí hasta la hora de entrenar.

–A-ah… ya.

Estuvieron en silencio, por un largo minuto. Nishinoya seguía tomando la mano de Asahi, mientras le sonreía, en tanto Asahi tardaba un poco en relajarse.

Todo estaba bien, todo estaba saliendo bien. Estaban recién confesándose… ¿No es eso bueno? ¿Saber que lo que sienten es correspondido?

¿Saber que finalmente están _compartiendo_ un beso?

Asahi despertó, nuevamente, más temprano de lo usual. Miró el reloj que estaba en la cabecera de su cama.

4:57am.

Chasqueó la lengua. Generalmente, cuando se despertaba temprano, sin razón aparente, era porque ese día no iba a ser bueno.  
Hace un tiempo pensaba que podría ser una suposición absurda, pero después se dio cuenta que era bastante recurrente, para él, tener un mal día cuando despertaba antes de que su alarma sonara, así como no tener, siquiera, una razón fisiológica.

 _Por qué justo hoy_ …

Cuando jugaban contra Datekō.

Y como lo supuso, su juego no fue como los anteriores. No sabía si fue la presión, o porque los bloqueos de _La Muralla de Acero_ no se podían atravesar fácilmente.

Asahi, le atribuía todo, más que al haber despertado temprano, a su debilidad mental ante ello. Dejarse llevar por su pensamiento _ridículo_ ante aquella situación… terminó perjudicando al equipo.

Todos sus remates fueron bloqueados.

Asahi sentía que fue su culpa, por no ser capaz de rematar como solía hacerlo antes, mientras que Nishinoya se culpaba a él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de salvar las jugadas que fueron bloqueadas.

La llegada al gimnasio, fue lo más tenso para ambos.

–A pesar de todo –dijo Suga, con un tono de hablar que denotaba su tristeza–, fue un buen partido.

–¡No lo fue, Suga-san! –gritó Nishinoya, golpeando el carro donde guardaban los balones–. ¡No cumplí con mi simple labor de evitar que el balón cayera!

Asahi apretaba cada vez más su mandíbula. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cuál era la idea de Nishinoya en echarse la culpa?

–¿Por qué no me culpas a mí? –dijo de repente–. ¿Por qué es que sigues creyendo que fue tu culpa? ¡Si yo hubiese jugado como una _verdadera estrella_ no estaríamos pasando por esto! ¡Fue mi culpa, no tuya!

–¡Chicos! –gritó Daichi, pero ninguno pareció escucharlo.

–¡Tú no tuviste la culpa, Asahi! –siguió el líbero–. ¡De haber salvado los balones, habrías tenido más oportunidades para rematar! ¡Hubieses roto el _Muro de Acero_!

–¡Después de tantos remates fallidos, dejé de pedir del balón! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Porque no fui lo suficientemente consecuente como para seguir rematando!

Nishinoya se acercó a Asahi, lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, haciéndolo retroceder.

–¡No fue tu maldita culpa! ¡De no ser por mi mala recepción, hubieses jugado como siempre!

Tras esa pelea, rompieron uno de los trapeadores. Pero más que eso, sentían que algo, en ellos, comenzaba a agrietarse.

Fue la primera vez, desde que habían comenzado a salir, que no se fueron juntos.

Asahi no apareció en el entrenamiento del día miércoles, lo que extrañó a los otros de tercero, incluida Shimizu, pero aún más a Nishinoya… Sin embargo, este último había tenido un presentimiento acerca de la posible desaparición de Asahi en los próximos entrenamientos.

Si había algo con lo que Nishinoya nunca había podido lidiar, eso era, definitivamente, la debilidad mental de Asahi.

Después de una semana sin haberse aparecido en el club, Nishinoya apareció afuera de su salón.

–Azumane –dijo una de sus compañeras–, un chico te busca.

–O-oh, gracias –respondió.

Un poco dudoso, se puso de pie y se asomó por la puerta del salón; cuando vio a Nishinoya, algo en su estómago le apretó.

Apretó sus labios, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, esperando ver a alguien más del club, pero no, no había nadie con él.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó finalmente.

Pero Nishinoya no respondió. Ambos sabían que esa pregunta estaba de más.

–No hemos hablado desde _ese_ día, no has ido al club… ¿y preguntas qué sucede?

Asahi bajó la mirada, suspiró y miró hacia dentro de su salón. Cuando volvió a mirar al líbero, fingió una sonrisa.

–He decidido dejar el voleibol. Me gustaría que respetaras mi decisión.

Nishinoya entreabrió la boca, en verdad no podía creer las palabras que le estaba diciendo.

–¿Po-por qué tú…?

Pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, puesto que ya había sonado la campana que daba por finalizado el receso. Asahi miró hacia el pasillo nuevamente, sus compañeros ya estaban llegando al salón.

–Nos vemos, Nishinoya…

–Espérame en nuestro lugar después de clases, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestra conversación está recién comenzando.

Dicho eso, Nishinoya se apresuró por llegar a las escaleras, así no llegaría tarde a clases. Asahi, mientras tanto, lo miraba hasta que desapareció de su campo visual.

Si bien, siempre estaba inquieto en clases, ahora lo estaba mucho más. No podía esperar tanto, no podía creer que debía esperar tanto solamente para hablar con Asahi… Pero esperaba, y esperaría todo lo que fuese posible, si tan solo el resultado fuese hablar con él.

Cuando Nishinoya se refería a _su lugar_ , era el reciento que estaba tras la escuela, donde se tenía vista hacia las canchas de fútbol.

En ese lugar, varias veces estuvieron juntos después de los entrenamientos, o bien en los almuerzos. Tomados de la mano, abrazados el uno al otro… Simplemente, ellos solos.

La campana sonó, y Nishinoya salió corriendo del salón, pasando a llevar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero chocó fuertemente con Ennoshita y Tanaka, y este último lo tomó del cuello.

–¡Noya-san! –le gritó–. ¡¿Adónde vas tan deprisa?

Nishinoya maldijo por lo bajo, y se zafó de su agarre.

–Debo ir a hablar con Asahi-san.

Ennoshita y Tanaka lo miraron, sorprendidos.

–¿Asahi-san? ¿Tratarás de convencerlo para que vuelva al equipo? –preguntó Ennoshita.

–Sí –mintió rápidamente–, sí, eso haré. Creo que me puede hacer caso.

Sin decirles más, se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

–¿No es que ellos seguían peleados? –preguntó Tanaka.

–Tal vez ahora, cuando charlen, arreglarán las cosas entre ellos y… Ya sabes, Asahi-san vuelva al equipo –respondió Ennoshita, acomodando su bolso en su hombro–. Será mejor que le digamos a Daichi-san que Nishinoya llegará más tarde.

–Vale.

Nishinoya corría lo más rápido que podía, evitando chocar con el resto de los estudiantes de la preparatoria.

Aunque llegó primero, se quedó en ese lugar, regulando su respiración. Tomó asiento y miró hacia las canchas. Los minutos pasaban, los del equipo de fútbol ya estaban entrando a la cancha… y Asahi seguía sin aparecer.

Al cabo de una hora, se decidió por ir a entrenar… Pero estuvo distraído todo el entrenamiento.

En la sala club, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle cosa alguna. Suga lo miraba de reojo y luego miraba al capitán, a quien le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Daichi asintió, se colocó la chaqueta y se giró hacia Nishinoya. Tocó su hombro y luego le señaló la puerta de la sala club.

Nishinoya entendió lo que esperaba, así que lo siguió. Ambos salieron, en silencio y fueron hasta la parte trasera del edificio de la sala club.

–Daichi-san –comenzó a hablar el líbero–, perdón por llegar tarde hoy…

–Ennoshita y Tanaka ya me lo dijeron –lo interrumpió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos–. No hay problema con ello… porque, aquí, el _problema_ es otro.

Levantó la mirada, inclinó un poco la cabeza e hizo un gesto de duda.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tú _no_ solo fuiste a convencerlo de volver al equipo, ¿verdad?

No respondió nada. Debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras, porque nadie sabía de su relación… _Nadie._

–Debía hablar con él sobre la discusión que tuvimos –murmuró–, porque desde ese día no hemos hablado.

–No llegó, ¿verdad?

Aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

–¿Tú sabías que _él_ no iba a llegar?

–Era imposible que lo supiera, porque no sabía que iban a hablar… Pero cuando los chicos me contaron que ibas a hablar con Asahi… y después cuando te vi llegar al gimnasio, supe de inmediato que él no llegó.

Nishinoya mordía su labio para evitar titubear. Subió la vista, miró fijamente a su capitán, que esperaba por una respuesta.

–Hoy me quedó más claro que nunca, Daichi-san –el aludido arqueó una ceja–: Asahi Azumane no es más que un cobarde.

Sin decir más, Nishinoya se alejó del capitán, aun cuando este lo estaba llamando.

Era difícil, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil… darse cuenta de eso, y más aún, decirlo en voz alta. Yū sentía que nadie podría entenderlo, porque no estaban en sus zapatos, y aunque le contara a alguien, no iba a hacer lo mismo… Porque nadie podría entender las actitudes de Asahi más que él.

Pero eso… el haberlo dejado plantado…

Llegó a su casa, y luego de haber cenado y tomado una ducha, cuando ya se encontraba en su habitación… Le escribió aquel mensaje.

 **Nishinoya** – 09:39pm

 _Terminamos_.

Asahi lo leyó tres veces, dejó el móvil en su mesa de noche y siguió con su lectura. Apretó el libro tan fuerte que terminó por arrugar las páginas que estaba leyendo.

Iba a respetar la decisión de Nishinoya, de cualquier forma, tenía todo el derecho a terminar con él. No pensaba volver al equipo, y era mejor si tampoco seguían juntos.

 _Solo terminaría por dañarlo._

–Asahi –se giró cuando escuchó su nombre, y sintió una incómoda sensación cuando se dio cuenta de que era Nishinoya quien lo llamaba–, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

Apretó sus labios y sus puños. Pensó unos segundos lo que le iba a responder. No había forma de que no recibiera el mensaje, si decía que no, sería una mentira muy obvia. Nishinoya sabía que el mensaje había sido recibido, sin embargo, esa pregunta fue una mera excusa para poder hablarle de nuevo.

–Sí, lo recibí –dijo finalmente.

–¿Y no tienes nada qué decir? –la desesperación se apoderaba del tono de voz del líbero–. ¿Vas a aceptarlo así nada más?

Asahi miró a su alrededor: chicas y chicos pasaban, algunos prestándoles más atención que otros, además, estaban junto al salón de los profesores y académicos.

–Es tu decisión –siguió diciendo, encogiéndose de hombros–, no tengo más que hacer que respetar…

–¡No me jodas! –gritó Nishinoya, llamando la atención de los presentes–. ¡¿Esa es tu manera de terminar todo?! ¡¿Aceptar las cosas sin siquiera dar la pelea?!

–No puedo hacer nada más que eso –dijo, aunque por dentro se estaba arrepintiendo de cada palabra que articulaba, porque no era lo que realmente pensaba.

–¡¿Es en serio?!

–¿Quién está gritando? –preguntó el director, que había salido por los gritos de Nishinoya.

–En serio –y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se encaminó lejos del chico.

–¡Asahi! –siguió gritando Nishinoya.

–¡Joven! –dijo el director, tomándolo del brazo.

–¡Déjame en paz! –Nishinoya se zafó del agarre del director, pero eso no iba a evitar lo que estaba viendo.

Por primera vez, Asahi le estaba dando la espalda.

–Estás en problemas –decía el director, pero para la mente de Noya, eso, en verdad, no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tanaka entró al gimnasio, armando el usual alboroto, pero tras él llegó el director.

–Sawamura-kun –llamó, completamente serio–, ven un momento.

Daichi le entregó el balón a Shimizu, para poder ir a hablar con el director, afuera del gimnasio.

–¿Todo bien, sensei? –preguntó Daichi, un tanto nervioso.

–Uno de los miembros de tu equipo de voleibol está suspendido por un mes –dijo sin más.

–¿Ah? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?

–Yū Nishinoya –Daichi cerró los ojos, suspirando–. Por no cumplir con las normas básicas de disciplina, fue suspendido por una semana de clases, y suspendido por un mes completo en las actividades del club. Espero, que en tu trabajo como capitán, puedas disciplinar mejor a tu equipo. Deberías pedirle algún consejo al capitán del equipo de basquetbol –se dio media vuelta mientras emprendía camino de vuelta a la escuela–, nunca han tenido algún problema de disciplina.

Apretando los dientes y forzando una sonrisa, se inclinó.

–Gracias, sensei.

Daichi entró al gimnasio, con el seño completamente fruncido, y bufando una que otra maldición en contra el capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

–¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Shimizu, sorprendida al verlo tan ofuscado.

–Sí –contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza y, posteriormente haciendo un gesto para que se acercara–. Suspendieron a Nishinoya, por un mes no puede participar de club.

Shimizu bajó la vista y asintió. Sawamura se giró y reunió al resto del equipo; les tenía que dar la noticia.

Nishinoya volvió a clases después de una semana. Ya fue suficiente el tener que soportar los regaños de su padre ese día cuando llegó con la notificación, y ahora, tendría que soportar los regaños de Daichi.

Pero esos regaños no llegaron, de hecho, cuando se encontró con el de tercero en el baño, fue bastante amable al saludarlo y preguntarle cómo estaba.

–¿Bromeas, Daichi-san? ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! Me merecía el castigo, pero ¡ahora estoy recargado!

–Me alegra que _estés bien_ –dijo el capitán–. Espero que estas tres semanas restantes pasen rápido.

Sin decir más, se despidieron con un gesto de mano y cada uno tomó un distinto rumbo por el pasillo. Se encontró con Narita y Kinoshita, quienes le pedían ayuda para buscar a Tanaka.

Tan ruidoso como siempre, corría por los pasillos con sus amigos, intentando buscar a su amigo, hasta que la campana de la escuela sonó, indicando que debían volver a clases.

Decidió ir a lavarse la cara, antes de ir, porque si llegaba nuevamente sudado, se arriesgaría a una nueva sanción. El profesor de inglés no toleraba esa clase de _faltas_.

Asahi, durante todo un mes, estuvo pensando en si debía o no volver al club de voleibol, pero la respuesta a eso se limitaba a volver a ver a Nishinoya… y aún no estaba listo para verlo, afrontando que ya _habían terminado_.

Estaba terminando unos deberes de matemáticas, era la única manera de matar el tiempo, hasta que vio una silueta bastante familiar situarse en frente de su pupitre. Alzó la mirada y vio a Sugawara, mordiéndose el labio, dudoso en cómo iniciar una conversación.

–Tiempo sin vernos, Suga –dijo Asahi.

–Por favor –dijo de repente–, vuelve al equipo.

Al ir directo al grano, Asahi se tensó un poco. Ya sabía a lo que el armador venía, pero el que lo haya dicho de forma tan directa terminó por sorprenderlo.

–Suga…

–Nishinoya volvió a entrenar, ¿lo sabes? –escuchar su nombre le dolió más de lo que él hubo imaginado.

Aún con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, cerró sus ojos y rascó su barbilla con su dedo índice.

–Me alegro por ustedes. Me tranquiliza saber que lo tienen cuidando su espalda.

–¡No lo entiendes, Asahi! –decía Suga, llamando la atención de unos cuantos compañeros de salón del aludido–. ¡Nishinoya dice que no va a volver si tú no lo haces!

Mordió su labio inferior, suspiró y miró al armador, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, este lo interrumpió.

–Este año llegaron jugadores de alto calibre, Asahi. Y aunque puede resultar algo molesto, creo que Daichi tiene razón al pensar que este año llegaremos lejos. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos prometimos esa vez, en primer año, luego de perder en el Intercolegial? Prometimos que, en tercer año, cuando nos tocase liderar el equipo, llegaríamos a los nacionales… Por favor, Asahi.

Recordaba muy bien eso, a la perfección, pero…

–Lo siento, Suga. Fui un ingenuo al creer que _yo_ sería capaz de llegar hasta los nacionales junto a jugadores tan fenomenales como ustedes…

–¡No digas estupideces!

–Azumane –uno de sus compañeros le habló–, es tu turno con el profesor.

–Lo siento, Suga –dijo mientras se ponía de pie–. Yo no voy a volver a jugar.

Salió del salón, y a pesar de que Suga lo llamaba, hizo oídos sordos a sus llamados y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al salón para hablar con el profesor.

 _No puedo volver a jugar, solo sería un estorbo para todos en el equipo… y sobre todo, porque no puedo ver a Nishinoya a la cara._

–Mientras más alejados, más rápido superaré todo –susurró para sí, antes de entrar al salón de profesores.

Sugawara fue a la casa de Daichi. No le importaba que fueran las nueve de la noche, les había dicho a sus padres que debía ir a devolverle un libro muy importante para un examen. Cuando llegó al domicilio del capitán, notó que estaban todas las luces apagadas, excepto la del segundo piso.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle, no pasaba ni un alma, así que tomó unas piedras pequeñas (unas que no fueron muy fáciles de encontrar) y las lanzó hacia la ventana.

Hicieron basta dos para que Daichi se asomara. Suga, con un gesto de mano, le pidió que bajara. En menos de tres minutos, Daichi cruzaba la puerta de su casa.

–¿Qué sucede, Suga? –preguntó mientras terminaba de cerrar la chaqueta que usaba para capear el frío.

–Disculpa por haberte venido a visitar tan tarde –acarició su nuca–, pero estoy muy preocupado y sabes que me desespero demasiado hablando por mensajes.

–No te preocupes, pero dime, ¿qué sucede?

–Es sobre Asahi –Daichi hizo un gesto con la boca–. Sé que he sido bastante insistente con ese tema… Pero no puedo evitarlo, es decir…

Suga estaba titubeando, pero Daichi solamente lo miraba, aguardando por lo que tenía para decirle.

–Creo que él no quiere volver para no ver a Nishinoya.

Daichi apretó sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

–Yo creo lo mismo. No tengo idea alguna de lo que haya sucedido entre esos dos, pero al parecer fue una discusión bastante grande.

–En el equipo intentamos ser una familia, entonces no queremos que nuestra familia se quiebre.

Daichi intento aguantar una pequeña sonrisa que se intentaba dibujar en su rostro. En verdad Suga le provocaba cierta sensación en su interior cuando hablaba de esa forma.

–¿Siquiera me estás escuchando, _Sawamura_?

–Sí, sí, perdón.

Sugawara inclinó su cabeza, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

–En fin, lamento haber venido a esta hora y solo a hablar de un asunto como este… En verdad disculpa.

–No te preocupes, sabes que puedes venir a mi casa a la hora que sea, y por el motivo que sea.

A Asahi no le importaba si Suga iba a verlo para, nuevamente, insistir en su regreso al equipo, ni mucho menos le importaba si los nuevos jugadores de primer año también iban a verlo.

La razón por la que no volvía al equipo no era solo porque ya no se sentía valioso para volver a jugar, sino que no se sentía capaz de _mirarlo_ a la cara. Aún no superaba su ruptura, y no podía creer que había sido causada por una estupidez.  
Porque sí, consideraba que el haber perdido un juego no significaba una razón válida para una ruptura.

La culpa que sentía, era tan grande que hasta dudaba, todas las mañanas, en presentarse a clases. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Nuevamente, tuvo a Suga en su salón, hablándole, tratando de convencerlo de volver a jugar. Tuvo que negarse, e incluso, disculparse con los de primero, que habían ido a verlo.

No podía, pero tampoco podía culparlos de su insistencia. Ellos no conocían el verdadero motivo, y no tendrían por qué conocerlo.

Ese día jueves, pasó junto al gimnasio y escuchó el chirrido que producía el contacto de las zapatillas con el piso de la cancha. Una curiosidad lo invadió, ¿podría ser que _él_ ya haya vuelto a jugar?

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba mirando a los de primero practicar. La forma en la que sincronizaban tan bien, le revolvía el estómago, pero no porque sintiese náuseas, sino porque era _impresionante_ la forma en la que se _conectaban_.

De cierta forma… eso le recordó sus inicios con _él_.

–¡Sorprenderemos a Nekoma con un ataque así!

 _¿Nekoma?_ , pensó. Su mente viajó hacia el año anterior, en el período en que estaban siendo entrenados por el profesor Ukai.

 _"_ – _¿Crees que si nos enfrentamos al Nekoma podremos ganarles?_ – _preguntó Nishinoya, mientras devoraba su helado._

– _No lo sé, no me atrevería a subestimar a algún equipo_ – _respondió._

– _No es que los subestime… es solo que no concibo, en ningún momento, que_ tú _puedas ser derrotado_."

Habían planeado ir a los nacionales, y así poder enfrentarse contra Nekoma (considerando que el equipo de Tokio también clasificara). En ese tiempo, el fantasear con algo como eso, le ponía los pelos de punta, no solo por el nerviosismo anticipado que sentía, sino porque Nishinoya parecía aun más emocionado de lo usual, sus ojos brillaban más y hasta parecía que sus pómulos se ruborizaban un poco.

A Nishinoya no le gustaba escucharlo, pero Asahi pensaba que esa faceta de él era la más adorable de todas.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien y, por consiguiente, la voz de _cierta persona_.

–Será a finales de la _golden week_.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Miró por sobre su hombro y al ver la silueta de Daichi, comenzó a balbucear mientras buscaba alguna manera para escapar.

–¡Ya deja esa actitud! –le ordenó, al momento en que fruncía el ceño.

–¡Me da miedo cuando te pones así!

–¡Entonces compórtate!

Ambos tomaron una larga bocanada de aire, suspirando casi de manera simultánea al momento de dejar salir el aire. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero Asahi desviaba, de forma recurrente, la mirada hacia sus pies.

–Él volvió –le decía Daichi–, pero dijo que no quiere jugar hasta que vuelvas tú.

Asahi no respondía. En parte, le alegraba que Nishinoya volviese al equipo, porque a ellos les haría falta un miembro como él, además que sabe lo mucho que le gusta jugar… Sin embargo, el que haya puesto esa condición, le hacía sentir bastante… _inútil_.

–No puedo volver a jugar tan fácilmente, Daichi, y tú lo sabes.

El capitán bufó, apretó el puente entre sus cejas, contó hasta tres y volvió a mirarlo, pero a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener una expresión relajada, no podía.

–Asahi, sé muy bien que no has pasado por un buen momento. No me quiero entrometer más allá de la relación que tengas con Nishinoya, porque eso es un tema aparte, pero en lo que sí me doy el lujo de entrometerme, es en hacerte saber que eres indispensable, porque nadie más en el equipo tiene la fuerza que tienes tú.

–Daichi…

–Hablo en serio. Hay un chico de primer año que quiere convertirse en la estrella, además sabes que Tanaka también está dando lo mejor de él para lograr alcanzarte algún día, cuando nosotros ya no estemos en el equipo. Asahi, por favor, lo ocurrido en ese partido no puede decidir si sigues jugando o no al voleibol. Haces falta, a todos, pero especialmente a Nishinoya. Por lo que sé, ha estado entrenando demasiado para poder recibir a la hora de que el rematador sea bloqueado.

–No puedo mirarlo a la cara… Ni a él ni a Sugawara.

–Por Suga no tienes por qué preocuparte, y de Nishinoya tampoco. Estoy seguro que si vuelves al equipo, verás que para ellos el partido contra Datekou no determinaba el fin, en ningún sentido.

Daichi se dio media vuelta para poder entrar al gimnasio, pero antes de cruzar aquella puerta, se giró hacia él y le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

–Vuelve cuando quieras.

Una vez en su casa, sentía que no podía mantenerse ajeno si se trataba de volver a jugar. Quería volver a jugar, eso era obvio. No estaba interesado en los estudios, porque no planeaba asistir a ninguna universidad.

Quería volver a jugar, no lo iba a negar… y ahora que sabía que Nishinoya estaba esperando por él para poder _jugar_ …

Al día siguiente, aunque le costó unos cuarenta minutos de retraso, llegó al gimnasio, siendo recibido por un par de gritos: de Hinata y de Ukai. Al entrar al gimnasio, sentía que era como volver a su propia casa. El ambiente de aquel gimnasio no se comparaba con nada.

Sentía las miradas de todos, pero sobre todo la mirada de aquel líbero, que parecía no creer que en verdad él estuviera ahí, nuevamente.

Shimizu le entregó el equipo de entrenamiento, dando cuenta que formaría parte del equipo de la Asociación de Vecinos, junto con Nishinoya y, posteriormente, Sugawara.

Durante el partido se sintió cansado, puesto que no había entrenado durante mucho tiempo, pero aún así, existió _ese_ momento. Aquel momento en que terminó por determinar si iba a ser un jugador útil en la cancha o un jugador inútil.

Pero al momento en que remató, fue bloqueado por el muro. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquel hecho, los recuerdos parecieron volver a él en forma de fotonovela.

Nishinoya salvó el balón y nadie podía creerlo.

¡Tanaka se había emocionado al recordar lo que Nishinoya le había dicho sobre su entrenamiento!

–¡Pídela de nuevo, _estrella_!

En aquel momento, otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente… Esos inicios entre ambos, no solo de su relación amorosa, esto iba más allá, era más profundo, sino que fue el reconocimiento de su _vínculo_.

Fue innato. No pudo explicarlo, pero ganó motivación para volver a rematar. Nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción a la hora de marcar un punto.

A la hora en que se dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, Asahi trató de apresurarse lo más que pudo para así evitar cualquier tipo de contacto entre él y Nishinoya.  
Para su suerte, Nishinoya parecía estar más preocupado de relacionarse con los de segundo y los de primer año.

Aprovechó tal oportunidad para irse lo más rápido que pudo, salvo que no contaba con que Sugawara lo tomaría por la chaqueta y lo terminaría por detener.

–¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan rápido, Asahi Azumane?

–¿Sabes, Suga? A veces te pareces a mi madre cuando está a punto de regañarme –dijo Daichi, acariciando su nuca.

–Nadie pidió tu opinión, _Sawamura_. Barbón pesimista, te hice una pregunta.

Asahi tragó saliva, se giró hacia Suga y, tratando de mantener la sonrisa, intentó inventar alguna excusa.

Pero no le sirvió de nada, porque sabía que no podría engañar tan fácilmente a Suga. Era una regla de oro que tanto él, como Daichi e incluida Shimizu, conocían.

–Solamente… quería irme rápido.

–Nos dimos cuenta de eso, pero yo te estoy preguntando por la razón.

Apretó sus labios mientras acariciaba su brazo derecho. Sabía que lo tildaría de inmaduro, porque en verdad estaba tomando una actitud bastante inmadura…

–Evitar entablar algún tipo de conversación con Nishinoya.

Daichi arqueó una ceja y luego rascó su barbilla.

–Pero si hablaron e interactuaron durante el entrenamiento, incluso te tildó de holgazán por no haber hecho ninguna clase de ejercicio –Asahi no respondió–, ¿o es que evitabas _otro_ tipo de conversación?

–¡Kiyoko-san! –escucharon a Tanaka y Nishinoya desde las escaleras de la sala club–, ¡¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa?!

Shimizu simplemente los ignoró, se acercó a los de tercero para despedirse y continuó con su camino.

Sugawara volvió a clavar su mirada en Asahi, quien tenía una expresión de descontento. Aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablarle.

–Asahi, creo que estás tomando una actitud muy cobarde al no querer arreglar las cosas por completo. En verdad, no sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero si Nishinoya está absolutamente dispuesto para arreglar sus problemas, no vemos razón alguna para que tú no quieras hacerlo.

–Deberías hablar con él. Acompañarlo hasta la parada de autobús y, entre el camino y la espera hasta que llegue su locomoción, pueden hablar –sugirió Daichi.

Nishinoya pasó junto al resto de los de segundo, pero le dedicó una mirada bastante larga a Asahi. Para él, ese tipo de mirada se asemejó a cuando, por primera vez, hablaron.

Los tres de tercero miraron mientras sus kohais se iban, pero dos de ellos intercambiaron una mirada y palmearon la espalda del tercero.

–Ve con él –ordenó Suga.

–No te comportes más bobo de lo normal –añadió Daichi.

Aún podía alcanzarlo, eso estaba más que claro.

¿Reuniría el valor suficiente? Es posible.  
¿Encontraría las palabras necesarias para iniciar la conversación? Eso es lo de menos, después de un rato, las palabras solamente fluyen.  
¿Estaba preparado para poder enfrentarlo?

La respuesta a esa última pregunta, llegó cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber acelerado un poco el paso para alcanzarlo y haberse relajado para que el corazón no se le saliese por la garganta, no lo enfrentó.

No lo alcanzó, porque cuando llegó a la parada de autobús, vio que el chico ya se había ido.

–¡Noya-san, nos vemos mañana! –dijo Tanaka mientras se despedía.

–¡Nos vemos!

Nishinoya no tenía la necesidad de tomar el autobús, la verdad es que vivía cerca de la escuela, sin embargo, el que lo haya hecho esta vez, solo era para comprobar una hipótesis que se había planteado.

"Asahi lo estaba siguiendo".

–Estoy en casa –dijo quitándose los zapatos.

Luego de cenar, y de tomar una ducha, se preparó para irse, finalmente, a la cama.

Le había hablado a Asahi, incluso lo alentó cuando vio que se hubo desmotivado. Asahi parecía ser el mismo, al menos eso demostró cuando intercambiaron palabras en el entrenamiento.

 _Habría sido tan… especial, si tan solo me hubiese acompañado camino a casa_.

Al momento de ponerse la pijama, sacó, desde debajo de su almohada, la camiseta de Asahi. Esa camiseta blanca que había sido de él desde que entró al equipo. Cada vez que la tenía entre sus manos, recordaba cómo, hace casi exactamente un año, Asahi le dio su camiseta.

 _–¿Qué te sucedió? –le preguntó Asahi algo alarmado._

 _–Ryū derramó su jugo sobre mi camiseta –decía en tanto guardaba su camiseta blanca en su bolso y cubría su torso con la chaqueta negra del equipo._

 _–¿Y no tienes una de repuesto? –el líbero negó con la cabeza–. Aguarda un poco._

 _Vio a Asahi buscar entre sus cosas, pero al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba. Aunque tardó un poco más de cinco minutos, Nishinoya se mantenía ahí, en silencio, con la mirada fija en él._

 _–¡Aquí está!_

 _Asahi se puso de pie y le extendió una camiseta._

 _–Era mía, desde el año pasado, pero creo que crecí un poco y esta me queda más ajustada –se encogió de hombros–. No creo que te entalle a la perfección, pero…_

Desde ahí, que tal camiseta era su favorita para dormir. No solo porque era lo bastante grande como para llegarle hasta los muslos, sino porque, a pesar del lavado, Nishinoya aseguraba que mantenía la esencia de Asahi.

Pasó una semana, y de apoco, ambos comenzaron a hablar un poco más fuera de las prácticas. Nishinoya pasaba por el pasillo de los de tercero cada vez que debía ir a hablar con el profesor Takeda, o con cualquier otro profesor por su comportamiento en clases, y cada que veía a Asahi, lo saludaba con sumo entusiasmo.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento del viernes, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Ennoshita se encontraban en la sala club. Eran los únicos que quedaban. Nishinoya estaba algo distraído, y eso, Ennoshita lo notó. Codeó a Tanaka y, con un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que le preguntara.

–¡Oh! Eh… Noya-san –Nishinoya le miró–, ¿sucede algo?

Nishinoya miró a Tanaka y luego a Ennoshita. Intercaló la mirada entre ambos un par de veces, se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado.

–¿Tendría que suceder algo?

–A partir de esa respuesta-pregunta podemos deducir que _no_ ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad? –el planteamiento de Ennoshita era, como siempre, totalmente cierto–. El silencio otorga. No has hablado con Asahi-san.

Nishinoya negó con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Tanaka palmeó su frente y Ennoshita, su nuca.

–Aún creo que es muy pronto –dijo Nishinoya–. Es decir, hace muy poco que volvió al equipo. Sé que nuestra relación terminó por un acto de inmadurez y por dejarnos llevar por situaciones externas a nosotros… Pero conozco a Asahi-san, y estoy seguro de que sí quiere arreglar lo nuestro. De eso estoy totalmente seguro… ¡Al cien por ciento! Sin embargo, no voy a dejar que nada de eso se estropee por mi impulsividad. Él tiene su tiempo, y yo respeto eso.

–¿Y si no quiere arreglar las cosas? –planteó Tanaka–. ¿Qué harás en ese caso?

–Te equivocas, Ryū, Asahi-san sí quiere arreglar las cosas.

–Pero cómo estás tan seguro. Puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Asahi hable contigo… si es que lo hace.

Asahi, quien había vuelto para comprobar si se le había quedado algo, escuchó toda la conversación. Ante la última afirmación de Tanaka, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y decidió que había sido suficiente.

No era de la clase de personas que escuchaban conversaciones ajenas, pero… sintió que debía agradecer el haber escuchado esas palabras.

 **Asahi –** 09:37am

 _"¿Te parece salir en la tarde? Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente"._

Leer tal mensaje le aceleró los latidos de su corazón. No lo dudó en ningún momento.

 **Nishinoya** – 09:37am

 _"Dónde y a qué hora"._

El mensaje de Asahi decía que se juntaran en la cafetería conjunta al centro comercial. Cuando llegó, vio que Asahi estaba apoyado en la cerca que separaba la vereda de la avenida. Caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero era una sonrisa demasiado nerviosa.

–Uhm, no creo que este sea el lugar más indicado para hablar –dijo Nishinoya–, ¿no lo crees, Asahi-san?

–Lo sé, pero no conocía otro lugar de reunión –rio un poco nervioso.

Nishinoya miró la cafetería, y pensó que…

–Igual me estaban entrando ganas de un café helado –dijeron al unísono.

Rieron un poco y, sin decir más, entraron a la cafetería.

Hasta ese momento, no se había diferenciado a ninguna otra salida que tuvieron anteriormente. Pidieron los mismos sabores que solían pedir: Asahi de fresa, Nishinoya de caramelo.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, Asahi sugirió que fueran al mirador, a lo que Nishinoya no se negó.

Aunque, en un principio, pensó que iba a ser una caminata incómoda, les sorprendió el ver que ambos podían hablar sin ningún problema. Nishinoya estaba igual de enérgico que de costumbre, en cambio Asahi se ponía nervioso de que el líbero no terminara dando vuelta su café.

En el mirador, había gente, bastantes niños, pero todos concentrados en el centro, donde estaba el parque. Ambos se acercaron a la reja, para admirar la puesta de sol que parecía estar empezando recién.

Estuvieron en silencio, admirando el paisaje por unos largos minutos. Fue tanto el tiempo que hasta ambos ya habían terminado sus respectivos cafés.

Los últimos rayos de sol se dejaban ver, y ellos seguían sin decir nada. Asahi estaba realmente nervioso, porque sabía que debía decirle algo, pero estar en esa situación le provocaba cierta sensación de agrado que no quería romperla.

Era una armonía que no se tenía siempre, no cuando se trataba de Nishinoya, quien es bastante explosivo y enérgico.

–Asahi-san –dijo Nishinoya–, quiero pedirte disculpas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Asahi, mirándolo anonadado.

–Por haber roto contigo de esa manera.

Cuando dijo eso, Asahi frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia los pocos rayos de sol.

–La verdad es que fue mi culpa que tomaras esa decisión. Fue infantil de mi parte dejarme llevar por algo tan estúpido como el resultado de un partido… Nunca quise que eso nos llevara a tal nivel de terminar nuestra relación. Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberme resistido, por haber sido un idiota contigo… Por no haber tenido la valentía suficiente para afrontar los problemas, en lugar de huir de ellos.

Nishinoya lo miraba fijamente, aunque su mirada no era correspondida. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no quería que las respondiera en un lugar tan público como este.

–Asahi-san, ¿por qué quisiste hablar conmigo tan pronto? –Asahi lo miró algo confundido–. Normalmente, me hablarías y te disculparías después de unas semanas, incluso pensaba que lo harías antes del Inter-escolar.

Mordió su labio, miró sus zapatos unos segundos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya estaba preparado para responder esta pregunta, pero no sabía que se le iba a hacer tan difícil al momento de hacerlo.

–Escuché la conversación que tuviste con Tanaka y Ennoshita ayer –Nishinoya lo seguía mirando, pero estaba un tanto nervioso a ese punto–. No quise hacerlo, en verdad que no… Pero no quise darle la razón a Tanaka, mucho menos luego de escuchar que tú confiabas ciegamente en que yo sí iba a hablar contigo.

Asahi se quedó en silencio, apretando el vaso que tenía en su mano derecha. Nishinoya intentaba recordar la conversación de ayer, mas sintió que debía preguntar algo.

–¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

–Solo hasta que Tanaka dijo algo sobre cómo podrías estar tan seguro de que iba a hablar contigo, si es que lo hacía.

Nishinoya rio un poco, y eso hizo que Asahi se pusiera un tanto nervioso.

–¿Qué es tan divertido?

–No te contaré lo que siguió, no con tanto detalle, solo digamos que le dije a Ryū que tengo mucha confianza en ti, y que pasara lo que pasara, sabía que tendríamos esta charla.

En ese momento, Asahi no pudo resistir más y abrazó a Nishinoya. Este último, estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de corresponder el abrazo.

 _Cálido… Asahi-san en verdad es cálido_.

Asahi miró hacia el resto de la gente y, aunque aún quedaban unas pocas familias, ninguna parecía prestarles atención. Aprovechó aquella oportunidad para hacer algo que no solía hacer con frecuencia. Se separó unos centímetros de Nishinoya, lo tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso.

 _–Pero cómo estás tan seguro. Puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Asahi hable contigo… si es que lo hace._

 _Nishinoya lo miró y arqueó una ceja._

 _–Estoy tan seguro de eso, como tú estás tan seguro de que Ennoshita es incapaz de serte infiel –dijo, haciendo que ambos chicos se pusieran tan rojos como un tomate y entreabrieran su boca–. Yo sé que Asahi-san y yo vamos a volver. Mi instinto no falla. Lo quiero, ¿sí? Él me quiere. ¿Qué más necesito para estar seguro de que vamos a solucionar todo?_

–Sabía que no me equivocaba con lo que decía, Asahi-san –dijo Nishinoya, que había vuelto a abrazarlo–. Sabía que aún podía estar a tu lado.

–Siempre –respondió Asahi–. Siempre estarás a mi lado, y yo también en el tuyo. Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer, xx.-


End file.
